winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nymphs of Magix
The Nymphs of Magix are a group of fairies introduced in Season 1. Overview The Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who ruled the destiny of the Magic Dimension following the Great Dragon's disappearance. According to legend, the home of the Nymphs is in Lake Roccaluce. Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!," Bloom dreams of a woman calling out to her. Not having much time, the woman introduces herself as Daphne, asking Bloom to come to her. As she dreams, Flora consults with Stella as Bloom is once again talking in her sleeping and phasing in and out of her Winx as she calls out. Later, as Bloom and the Winx walk in the quad, Tecna scans Bloom with her Dream Probe, and in conjunction with what Bloom has told her about her, manifests a projection of the woman, which Bloom verifies. After seeing the projection, Bloom remembers seeing her on the facade of the Temple of Magix. Later, using the Research Lectern, Bloom begins her research session. She finds that Daphne was not only a fairy but one of the Nymphs of Magix, the supreme fairies who ruled over the Magic Dimesnion during the eons following the Great Dragon's disappearance. During this time, commotion ensues as the Golden Gate tries to open and present the books inside to Bloom. After Bloom leaves the library, Faragonda reads one of the books scattered on the floor which reads "Daphne the Nymph" and immediately orders Barbatea to shut the library without using magic. In "Bloom Tested," Bloom daydreams of Daphne calling out to her in a wishing fountain. In "Miss Magix," Bloom, on a date with Brandon, tells him about the dreams she has been having about the mysterious woman who calls her by name. Along with her voice sounding familiar, Bloom states that she looks familiar as well, albiet Bloom does not know why. She says that it cannot be coincidental and suggests that she may be showing her the way to something. As they walk, Bloom asks why she possesses such powers and why they come to her so easily. The nymph in her dreams wants to tell her something unbeknownst to her. Bloom informs Bradndon that the middle nymph on the facade of the temple in the square is Daphne. Every night, she calls to Bloom asking her to come to her. She tells Brandon about her research session a few days ago and that the books she found had dissapeared when she came back, obviously hidden by someone. There are so many things she wants to learn. Brandon suggests that Timmy will find whatever information she needs in Red Fountain's library. In "Honor Above All," Griselda takes Bloom into Faragonda's office to discuss why she has been sleeping in class. Bloom confessses she has not gotten much sleep because of the voice she hears in her sleep calling her name. Faragonda comforts her and tells her to rest as they will talk later. Later, as she sleeps, Bloom dreams of herself walking in a temple as the voice calls out to her. Faragonda calls Bloom to her office and tells her that the advisory committee has just held a special meeting concerning Bloom. Faragonda concludes it is time she found out more about her past. She tells Bloom the voice she hears belongs to Daphne, the Guardian of the Dragon's Flame and legend has it she lives in the depths of Lake Roccaluce. With that, Faragonda astral projects herself and Bloom to the depths of the lake as Bloom sees an apparition of Daphne holding out a chest with a tiara inside and presents it to Bloom. The projection ends and Bloom asks to know more, but Faragonda says she must discover the meaning of what she saw on her own. |-|Season 3= There were also statues, representations and relics of them at the Museum of Magix which could be seen in the episode where Valtor breaks into it to steal the Agador Box. |-|Season 5= Magical Abilities The Nymphs of Magix, described as supreme fairies who ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension, are of considerable power. They have displayed the ability to fly without wings, breathe underwater, undo spells, and open portals to other worlds. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Nymphs are minor nature deities associated with different aspects of nature. *The Nymphs of Magix must not be confused with the Water Nymphs. *Both Daphne and Politea are Nymphs of Sirenix. *Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs of Magix seen in the series. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Daphne Category:Dragon Flame Category:Magix Category:Domino Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Nymphs Category:Politea